Nothingness
by Kaitou Moonshine
Summary: Hattori Heiji hates Shinichi completely, but only Conan knows that. Since Hattori found out that Conan and Shinichi were the same person, he has been showing how much as Hates being in Kudou Shinichi's shadow. Will someone help Conan or will he become the worthless detective that he thinks he is? Future Kaishin. Warning: Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I edited and added some stuff to this chapter so please let me know if it still needs editing some more. I have dyslexia so grammar and spelling is a problem for me. Let me know what I need to improve on so I can get better over time. I only been here about a month so anything is helpful. Enjoy!

Also, on my profile page, I have a poll about which pairing the reader might want for the story Darkness. Please vote and state which one you would like to see by the end of the story. I will have this going on for about a few weeks. Plus, it is a blind poll so state your honest opinion. I will let everyone when it's done.

Edited:10/19/2012

**Chapter Warnings: Rape, mental torture. It is M-rated for a reason. If you do not like it do not read. You been warned.**

~K.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the hotel room, I my eyes closed as I yell at the top of my lungs. The pain intensifies from the sexual abuse that Hattori is giving me. Tears fall from my eyes as I know I am as worthless as street trash that everyone wants to destroy or abuse to make their own life better. I hear him laugh at me, but I feel only hollow for the emptiness he leaves in me after Hattori finishes his act of domination.

Hattori bites my body in different places and lambasted me to show that I am peerless child. I wail as he slams my head against the head-board of the bed we are on. According to Hattori, children know nothing about the real world, and Hattori has shown me just that by fucking me senseless every time he gets.

It started back when Hattori Heiji started looking for Kudou Shinichi to see who the better detective is. He hunted me down to the Mouris because of the phone calls to Ran and me disappearing without leaving a note behind. The only times people heard me was when 'Conan' needed me for a case or the police could not solve a piece of the puzzle without help.

At first, Hattori seemed okay, but he has that competitive spirit going on for him which brought him down each time. Hattori lost our first battle when I showed up as Shinichi due to the alcohol he brought from Osaka. Then he lost our second battle at the Sherlock Holmes case since I used him as a puppet so I could solve the case.

After the second meeting, he found the truth about Kudou Shinichi, but he had that malignity in his eyes as his face said friendly and competitive to my fellow detective. I mistook that as him not liking Sherlock Holmes or he wanted to start-up another friendly game between us. It appears I was mistaken to think that way earlier.

We went on a few cases together after two months of knowing each other, but I always upped him one way or another. I would get the parts that he could not get easily. I also corrected him when he had the wrong criminal sometimes. I even did it in his hometown of Osaka one time, but that is when the nightmare truly transpired.

Hattori kept murmuring something to himself as we walked along the streets of Osaka. He suddenly stopped, looked down on me, and said in an unrestrained voice, "I am not your shadow, Kudou Shinichi."

I gaze at him with confusion on my face, but it only made him irritated. Without warning, he kicked me on my left-side, and hoisted me up by my shirt collar as he made me look directly into his eyes with a fearful, shocked expression as I trembled like a leaf.

He sneered scornfully as he said, "I will show you, Kudou Shinichi, that as long as you are Edogawa Conan, you will always be in my shadow." He chuckled with satisfaction as I realized what he meant by that.

When I am Kudou Shinichi, he is always second best because he is not as good as me in piecing together the clues. Now, I will always be a zero since I am nothing more than a kid that needs to use a puppet to solve cases instead of myself. In summary, I am worthless to everyone and he will prove that to me with clear evidence that I cannot go up against. I swallow thickly as he manhandled me to a different place instead of going to his house for the sleepover like planned.

Later that night, he really did prove that I am worthless. Hattori raped and defiled me until he was sure that I got the message into my dense brain. My lower half of me was sore and I had bruises on over my body. My clothes covered some of the floor in the room as his sperm leaked from my anus. He literally rubbed my face in the mess we made. Hattori covered me in cum and sweat to make sure that I understood who the real master was. He did not go tranquil or comfort, but I never looked at everyone the same way ever again. Foreboding made sure of that.

Everyone probably knows I am worthless. My curiosity has killed me and becoming Edogawa Conan is nothing more than a continuous nightmare. Everyone hates me as a useless brat who is dependent on everyone instead of himself. Maybe they want to abuse me until they have me in my place like Hattori did.

As Edogawa Conan, I am fatal as Hattori Heiji is life-giving. Kudou Shinichi is nothing more than a legend that will stay one until they forget. Shinichi is the Shinigami of Beika as Hattori is the savior against death.

Presently, Hattori and I are at a cheap hotel, which is a few miles from the Mouri Detective Agency, but it was close enough to the train station that he will not miss his train. The front story is that we went to go for a walk and talk for a while until he leaves. Although, the truth is that he wanted to rub it in my face that he is number one and I am his shadow since he 'solved' the case we were working on earlier.

We are in a room that has thick walls that were sound proof. I guess he at least has some dignity if he does not want others to know about the things he done to me. Plus, he probably wants only him to hear me cry out in pain when I scream. I think Hattori made sure of that fact before he checked us in for a while. There is no pleasure for what he does to me he will do whatever he wants until he knows I am a no-body who screwed up severely in life.

I scream even louder as Hattori goes deeper into me. My small hands turn into tight fists that grab the sheets as my body feels like it is on fire every time his thrusts into my small hole. My tears fall like a waterfall as he uses his nails to draw blood on my chest, sides, and back. The pain is too much as he continues to pound into me like an animal in heat. I whimper and groan which makes Hattori grin like a mad man as his eyes glimmer with the pure hatred of the devil.

I hear him laugh as he goes even harder and faster. I try to scream even louder, but he places a dirty sock into my mouth to muffle the screams of pure torture. The feeling of defeat and emptiness increases as I feel his breath on my ear. I groan from the biting and pulling to my ear as he whispers snugly, "You are a worthless, little detective since you became Edogawa Conan. Everyone hates you for existing because you took their precious Kudou Shinichi from them. I wonder what neechan would do if she found out that you were by her side all this time and never told her. She would kill you and beat the crap out of you since you took the love of her life from her."

I continue to cry even more since the words are true. Ran misses Kudou Shinichi, but she does not seem to care for Edogawa Conan anymore. She is always on dates or hanging out with her friends instead of being at home with her 'little brother.' Maybe Ran wants Conan out of her life forever. It would probably bring her back to life if Conan disappears for the rest of her life. I broke her heart and now I must pay for it.

Hattori snickers at my reaction since it is the one he probably wanted. He thrust into me some more until I feel him empty his sperms inside of me after the many times he did it before. Tears still run down my face as he gets out of me and off the bed. He looks at the worthless detective that is Shinichi no more. Hattori cleans himself and gets dress as he laughs cruelly at the hollow shell of Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi.

I become a ball as best I could, but I could not completely due to the pain and soreness from Hattori's rough play. I get the sock out of my mouth slowly as my arms feel heavy. I sob quietly as I hear him head to the door satisfied that I am in my place like some pile of garbage. Maybe I should disappear out of everyone's life since they think I am a worthless piece of junk. I am no treasure that they would want to keep around anyway.

I hear the door open and Hattori leaving as he reply, "You are nothing more than a little brat who knows nothing about the truth. I see the way people look at you, Kudou. They lie to your face, but all you see is the fake masks that they put up for you. Maybe you should stop playing detective since they do not think you are worth their time anymore." Hattori exits the door as a faint click of the lock is heard.

He is right. The police only see a kid who should stay out-of-the-way of the law enforcement. Mouri Kogoro has hit him on the head too many times to prove that I am nothing in the older detective's eyes. Ran has moved on with her life and forgot about Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan. The kids think I am a know-it-all that should keep his mouth shut. Even Haibara ignores me ever since she gave me the true cure a few weeks back. Basically, I am an insignificant object to everyone.

Ever since the Black Organization went down, they waited for Kudou Shinichi to appear out of nowhere. Everyone knew that Shinichi was somehow behind the takedown of the Black Organization, but he never did return after everything started slowing down. Ran stopped calling after I said that I could not come house for the moment due to small problem I had during the case. It was the same excuse before the takedown and Haibara was not close the cure at that point.

I could not help it if Haibara did not find a cure before the takedown. She was working on it as fast as she could, but it takes time to create a perfect cure for that poison Gin gave me in Tropical Land. When the cure was finally complete, Ran started to move on to other guys that she met in my absence. She stopped caring about me and Shinichi like we were nothing but a burden to her. I guess that she gave up on our future for her own happiness which makes me happy and sad at the same time.

I stopped solving cases as the 'Sleeping Kogoro' since he can put the right criminals behind bars without my help. He is a famous detective as I do what normal seven-year-old kids do which is playing with friends, go to school, and stay out-of-the-way of everyone. It seems that he learned a few things from me, but I am no longer needed by him.

For the police force, they learned to look at the entire picture and stop relying on help from other people unless it was necessary. They do not even ask for my help at all. The only thing I am useful for is saying hello or being used as bait for something they need. This also proves that I am worthless in their eyes and I no longer can hold the title 'the savior of the police force' anymore.

Nakamori-Keibu, the task force, and Hakuba do not even need me anymore. They can get out of traps, get on the same level as KID, and almost catch him on every heist now. I just watch with the crowd or see it on television since I get in the way or their master plans for the thief. I no longer hold the title of 'the closest to catching KID' since Hakuba now has the title of 'the KID hunter.' They literally made sure that I could never go chase KID ever again due to the ban on me since KID used me against them one time.

For KID, I do not know. He tries to send notes to me, but Ran and Mouri-Tantei prevents that. I never know what they say since they are given to the task force moments later. KID is probably saying the same thing since he never takes life seriously. So, I guess it is a good thing I never see the notes from KID after all.

Thinking over these thoughts, I do see truth in what Hattori says. I am nothing more than a shadow and a worthless brat who gets in everyone's way. I will never be number one or be needed by anyone in the future. I will become a no-body that exists for nothing, but gets punished for being pathetic. Maybe I should disappear from their lives forever. They would probably be happy that I moved on to being a ghost instead of a something that takes up too much air. I close my eyes as my tears become dry. I know I should disappear off the face of the planet so they can live in a world of peace and happiness

A phone rings has I try to untangle myself from my cocoon. I slowly roll off the bed wincing with each movement. I get on the floor and crawl toward my shorts that held my 'Shinichi' phone and my 'Conan' phone. I get them both out to see which one was ringing.

I answer my Conan phone since Ran was probably calling me to see where I was now. I could not tell her the truth, but lying always became my friend when I needed it. "Hello?" I answered in a steady voice. My body was telling me not to move or speak, but I had to play it like there was nothing wrong. I did not want to break her happy little world too much with my worthless one.

"Conan-kun? I was calling to see if Hattori got on the train and if you were on your way home yet?" Ran replied in her sisterly voice.

Conan hesitated to answer, but stated in his Conan voice, "Yes, Ran-neechan! Hattori just got on the train a few seconds ago and I was just exiting the train station to come home."

Ran let out a sigh as she said, "Good. Just come home so you can eat your dinner and go to bed for that Ekoda case my dad has starting in the afternoon."

I stated an okay and hang up the phone. I know she fakes her happiness for me, but I can still hear the pain that she wants Shinichi and not Conan. Maybe I should fake my death as Edogawa Conan and disappear from their lives as Kudou Shinichi. I chose to stay as Conan due to Ran not loving Kudou Shinichi anymore and he was no longer needed by anyone.

Shinichi is nothing more than a worthless detective that lost himself in the pits of darkness. The Black Organization was the first to show me that, and then Hattori revealed the truth that Shinichi was nothing to anyone. I chose to stay as Conan because I thought that it was the right choice, but it seems it was not the right choice.

Tomorrow, I will take that pill with me to Ekoda and disappear from them since they believe that Shinichi does not want to some back to them. Hopefully, that pill will be the answer to all my problems. Maybe it will kill me for once instead of saving me. I can only hope for death since I bathe in it too much.

I clean up myself by taking a quick shower, fixing my wounds, and putting my clothes back on carefully. My body did not want to move, but there were appearances to keep up after all. I took out some painkillers from my side pocket and took them without water. I was use to taking painkillers since Hattori started raping me. I check to make sure that everything was in place as I make sure that my clothes are presentable and there is no pain being shown.

I walk out of the Hotel as I finish planning my death as Edogawa Conan and disappearing as Kudou Shinichi. I know this is the right choice since I am nothing, but a person polluting their world of hope by existing like this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I edited and added some stuff to the first chapter so please reread it and let me know if it still needs editing some more. I also have dyslexia so grammar and spelling is a problem for me. Let me know what I need to improve on so I can get better over time. I only been here about a month so anything is helpful. I am also holding two of my other stories until they completely edited. The two main ones I will continue for now are _Darkness_ and _Nothingness_ since I had one and two chapters with them. If something needs some editing with my stories, say edit and the chapter in the review and I will edit them some more. Please give me more constructive criticism so I can grow to be a better writer. I love constructive criticism since it makes me very happy. Thank you for your support everyone.

P.S. The updates will be slower since I will be doing editing more carefully, but I will make sure the story, grammar, and spelling is better in the future since I'm glued to a dictionary for now on. After all, quality is better for the readers. Let me know what I need to work on so I can study up on it and get better. Let me know if this Chapter needs more editing so I can become a better writer for my readers.

P.S.S. Also, on my profile page, I have a poll about which pairing the reader might want for the story Darkness. Please vote and state which one you would like to see by the end of the story. I will have this going on for about a few weeks. Plus, it is a blind poll so state your honest opinion. I will let everyone know the results when it's done. I will have it on Darkness when I get the next chapter up and the first two edited.

Enjoy the chapter 2!

**Chapter Warnings: Violence**

~K.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter 2

Forty minutes later, I enter the agency as Ran is yelling at her dad for drinking too much beer again. I sigh as I get a slice of bread and a glass of water from the kitchen and head to the detective's bedroom that I still shared with him. I finished eating the bread and drank a little water as Ran comes to see if I came home yet. She asks if I had the soup that was in the pot and I answer with a yes since she probably figured that the bread was for picking up the juices. She is not as observant as before, but good enough with everyone else. Maybe I fool her too much.

She leaves the bedroom and shuts the door after telling me to make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow's trip. I give her a childish yes and start collecting the stuff I need for my plan. I get out a backpack from the closet and place a set of adult-size clothes in it with a bottle of water and the cure for the poison which hid in a secret pocket within the bag.

The plan is to find an abandon building, change clothes, and taking the pill with water. After the transformation was complete, I will leave Japan for good. It is simple and foolproof if everything goes as planned, but there is always the possibility that the cure will kill me. Either way, I will disappear from here and see what destiny has to offer to a pathetic being.

When I'm done packing, I lay down on my bed, in the floor, as I go into a dreamless sleep knowing that I will never exist as Edogawa Conan ever again.

* * *

The next day, I wake up sluggishly in the afternoon as the after effects from Hattori's rape takes its toll on my immature body. I feel powerless and numb, but the pain is still there on my lower-half mainly. The bite marks are purplish as the bruises are a blackish-purple. I look down to see that I stayed in my clothes instead of changing to my pajamas, but I know it is my fault that life is this way for me. From my bed, I could smell Ran making breakfast before we leave. I am not really hungry, but I guess I can pretend to eat until she goes to check on her father and get the stuff ready for the trip.

I try to get out of bed as my body yearns for more rest. I try to stand, but my legs refuse to coöperate for me. I breathe deeply as I try once more to stand on my own two feet. I grab on to Kogoro's bed as I stand with a shaking body. It seems that Hattori was more abusive this time than the other times. My fists turn to small balls as tear threaten to fall out. I bit my lower bit so I am as quiet as possible. Damn I'm useless.

Then, I start my morning routine of taking a hot bath, putting on new clothes, and brushing my teeth. I brush my hair, but I do not use hair gel to keep it tame like usual. My hair looks like spikes that are acting like a bird's nest. My clothes are plain, brown pants with a light, blue button-up shirt that had long sleeves. I did have to hide the marks that Hattori made last night or else they would be questioned by other people. That was never good in my opinion. Finally, I take two painkillers before heading down stairs as I try to keep my legs from dropping me.

I breathe carefully as I walk toward the kitchen area. I look around to see Ran cleaning the dishes as her father is reading the newspaper with coffee in his right hands. He flips the pages every few seconds while looking for a case or something that catches his eyes. Once more, they pay me no mind as I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down on the pillow waiting for something to happen. I see the food in front of me, but do not touch it. It smells nice, but my stomach disagrees with my brain.

I sigh mentally as I get up from the table with the plate of food in hand. I tiptoe to the trash and dump it into the garbage quietly as I still feel sick to my stomach. I make sure no one can see the food by covering it and give my dirty plate to Ran. She thanks me for giving it to her as I tell it was yummy in my 'Conan' voice. I leave the kitchen to sit on the couch until we leave for Ekoda in a few minutes.

I wonder what type of case it was, but I stop my brain since it does not concern me anymore. I am disappearing from everyone that hates me. They no longer care about my life, ask me questions or even a hello when you wake up. I wear a sad smile as their wish will come true for once as I vanish by tonight.

Ran finishes cleaning the dishes until they're done and the kitchen is spotless. She enters the living as she asks, "Conan, can you get everything you need for today since you can't come with us later?"

I give her a fake smile and nod as I get up from the couch to get my stuff from the older detective's room. The painkillers are finally working since I can at least walk normally now, but my legs are still wobbly. I breathe in and out slowly to help calm myself for the big day of no more Edogawa Conan as I reach the bedroom.

I enter the bedroom and get my backpack that was by my bed. I double-check my supplies to make sure that I have adult-size clothes, the cure, and a bottle of water within the backpack. I might be able to take the painkiller by itself, but Haibara's pills were a different story due to the loss of water that my body needs to survive. Besides, I have tried to before, but I was unconscious for a while with a high fever and the feeling of knocking on death's door. If I survive, I need water at least.

I closed my backpack and exit the bedroom. Kogoro and Ran are talking about something as they wait for me to in the living room as I come out of the hallway. They seem so happy when it is just them, but they will be even happier when I never come back with them. Truth hurts, but this is the only option available.

"Are you ready to go, brat?" Kogoro asks angrily as he sees me within his vision. Sometimes I wonder why he has not asked someone to take me out of their lives, but it is probably due to how I might feel if they did that. Truth kills a person, but lying murders them a million times over.

I nod yes and we exit the agency for the rental car. I look back one last time saying goodbye as Ran, Kogoro, and me get into the Toyota Mark 2. I swallow my tears because they are not needed. I am going to make things better for everyone if Conan no longer existed. Kudou Shinichi is coming back, but due to the experiences I had as Conan, I will never be the same ever again.

About two and a half hour drive from Beika, we arrive in Ekoda at the police station. Kogoro goes inside without Ran and me since it is a Kaitou KID type of case instead of a murder type. I sigh knowing that I get to go through with the plan as I see Ran going to explore the sights of what Ekoda has to offer and forgetting about Conan. I hope they will be okay when Conan is no more than a dream going back to its home.

I look around Ekoda, with the backpack on my back, as I try to find an abandon building that would be perfect to hide in. Maybe a place where the sun does not shine and the walls are thick as mud to cover my screams of pain as I transform into my old body. So far, most of the buildings have residents and some that are in a crumbling state. It takes me over ten hours of searching before I find a perfect place that has boarded up windows, concrete walls, and a sign stating that it's condemned due to safety hazards.

I smile as I enter the abandon building as my new life is about to begin. After entering a room that has dust and plant life with a few pieces of furniture, I check the place out to make sure that the walls are thick enough to cover the screams from my mouth. It would not be good if someone found Kudou Shinichi in pain thinking that he is dying or needs to go to the hospital.

Each room has the same bareness but different sizes as I search for a basement to change in. It reminds me of a human as I search its inner walls of darkness. Being in an abandon building is interesting since people have condemned it useless as well. This building reminds me of myself since no one cares for it anymore. Humans throw away the objects leaving the emptiness behind in its wake. Humans kill souls as the vessels that stay behind as a reminder of how it once was.

I finally find the basement thinking that this is the perfect place. The walls are over a foot which would make it thick enough to stop most of my screams. It is cool so my body will feel comfortable when the transformation finishes. A quiet and peaceful smile awakens on my face; perfect for the death of Edogawa Conan.

I take off my backpack and place it on the floor. I open it to take out the adult size outfit, bottle of water, and the pill for the plan work. I take off my child size outfit as I replace them with my adult-size outfit. I put on white boxers, charcoal jeans with holes at the knees, a medium gray shirt, and white tennis shoes. The outfit looks too big now, but not for long.

I smile a real smile as I open the water bottle and have the cure in my right hand. I breathe in anticipation as I bring the pill to my mouth. I place the pill toward the back of my throat and drink all the water from the bottle. I feel the pill slide down my throat as I swallow the water without fear. Emotions of fear and hope are lost since no one will know the truth about Conan. Happiness is nothing, but trouble for a vessel.

After waiting for less than ten minutes, the effects start happening with a vengeance. My body feels like it is on fire and sweat falls off it like rain drops. The pain increases as my heart beats faster and faster as if it wants to jump right out of my chest. I bite my lips to keep my screams muffled from human ears. My fingers curl to form fists as I fall to my knees since my legs cannot hold me up any longer. I pant rapidly as my body temperature goes higher and higher. This transformation feels worse than the other ones.

I fight myself from falling asleep since I cannot stay here for long. I my body feel like a liquid puddle as my cells and bones melt and grow into Kudou Shinichi. It takes longer than normal, but Haibara said it should take no more than thirty minutes. Unfortunately, it has taken over fifty minutes or so since the transformation began. Something is not right, but what could it be. My heart feels like it will burst at any moment, my head is pounding like someone slammed it against the wall, and my temperature keeps getting higher. If this continues, I will either die or be too sick to move at all.

If things were not bad now, the sound of laughter comes from the hallways of the abandon building. '_Shit! It seems that this place isn't abandoned like I thought_.'

I look down to see that I fit well enough in my adult size clothes, but I am not done changing yet. My arms and legs had a few more inches to go, my body still felt like I was in Satan's fire of hell, and I could not move due to the pain in my joints. My breathing was not better, but my eyes could not focus on anything except blurry images of colors that lacked shapes.

I panted as my ears listen to the sounds of feet, five or more pairs, entering the basement door that I let open. I hear them stop as a curious sound speaks for their intentions. I know they are dangerous, but I cannot do anything until I recover enough from the transformation that is almost over.

My arms give out as I know sleep will make this situation even worse. I swallow the dryness in my throat as I try to get myself off the floor, but I stay there on the ground as they come closer. My limbs betray me as images of what Hattori done to me makes me worried about what they could do to me. One person was enough, but more than two is something I cannot deal with at the moment.

"Look what we have here boys. It looks like a boy who lost its way home."

Laughter is heard among them, but fear settles in my mind of all the ways that simple sentence can mean. Rape, physical abuse, or murder is the main ones that enter my mind. I hope they stay away from me because I do not need anyone else showing me the truth ether.

I hear them get closer as I feel the grins radiating off their faces. The sound of metal pipes being dragged from different parts of the room as one person stays in their place. The one that stayed still, who I figured being the leader, was in the zone as he orders the others to ready their bats of punishment.

"Any last words before you die here, trash?"

I smile as the word _trash_ echoes within my mind. Hattori was right once more. Everyone does hate me as a child that knows nothing about the real world. I blink my eyes knowing I will die as soon as they're done beating me to death. That is what murders do to their victims that know nothing about the truth.

"No? Well, let's have your screams for mercy be your last words. Kill him, boys!"

Some of the metal pipes beat into my body as my screams exits my mouth. I hear their laugh, but my voice is raspy and dry at the moment. My body is almost finished as a few more blows takeover from where the pain from my joints is fading away. My temperature is going down and my body no longer feels like it is melting. The transformations done, but the plan is lost due to this set back.

I scream even louder as one of the metal pipes connects to my head. My body starts to reacts and turn into a protective ball with arms and legs playing shields. I feel the blood falling as I taste the metallic favor in my mouth. '_Please let me die from this so Kudou Shinichi can disappear from this world as well_,' I thought as another bashes into my head.

The leader laughs as the blows keep coming and I become weaker by the minute. My breathing slows down and my body becomes numb. My eyes close, but I still hear my surrounding clearly since I do not fall asleep. Not good for the worthless detective, but maybe it is good enough for everyone else.

"Looks like he is almost finished, boys."

I hear him grab a metal pipe from one of his followers as he walks to me and stops. I'm trying to catch my breath, but the lack of oxygen is shutting down my brain too much to where it is getting hard to think how to escape this mess. I hear the pipe go in the air and come down as I get ready from my death to come.

Instead of metal connecting the killing blow, I hear it hit a far wall as I feel someone pushing him away from me. This person stands over me in a protective stance as he states in a deep, menacing voice, "If you kill him, I'll make sure you regret it."

The voice sounds familiar but not at the same time. This voice seems protective of me, but also cautious for what can happen in the next few seconds. I wonder who it is, but I cannot place it at the moment. My headache is preventing me from thinking too much, but I know that this person is trustworthy if this person is here now.

Before I try to tell the person protecting me to leave, their leader says, "Really? How will you do that if you don't go against your unspoken rules?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for supporting me by reading, reviewing, favoring, and following.

Pairing:  
Future KaiShin  
Current: KaiShin rivals

posted: 1/27/2013

Chapter rating: T  
Word count: 4,245

**Chapter Warnings: possible oocness, violence **

Let me know if anyone has any questions, ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter 3

I stand on the rooftop of the Ekoda Museum as I wonder where my favorite critic is while holding the target of tonight's heist in my right hand. I invited Mouri-Tantei so I could see Tantei-kun critic in the crowds below. I did see Mouri Kogoro and his daughter, Mouri Ran inside the museum when Aoko and I were here earlier, but no Tantei-kun. It concerned me a great deal due to his sudden depression, but the Mouris did not seem to care or it became natural to them overtime since Tantei-kun does get into his own little world sometimes.

I sigh mentally as I wait for Nakamori-Keibu and his task force to appear on the roof so this night can end early for Tantei-kun hunting due to tonight being a failure as well. I already viewed the target, Symbol of Truth, a Lapis Lazuli rumored to change under the moonlight and show the holder a dream. I hoped it was Pandora, but that did not happen tonight either. Personally, I am beginning to think Pandora is nothing more than a legend or fairy tale for the ones that wish to have eternal youth, but my father believed that legend. Kuroba Touichi did not think it was made-up since he created the thief persona, Kaitou 1412; over eight years ago just to find this Pandora gem, destroy it, and stop the crows from succeeding in their goals. Therefore, I keep looking for this mysterious gem that cries tears of immortality in the moonlight during a certain comet which comes every ten-thousand years just to revenge my father and capture his murders.

I get out of my thoughts as my ears pick up the task force rushing to stop the Phantom of the moonlight. I place my poker face on as I get ready for the usual game of cops and robbers, but something stops me from doing my normal routine. I cannot place this feeling, yet I know something is wrong in my soul. I place the Symbol of Truth in my left breast pocket so it is over my heart, turn toward the moonlight with closed eyes, and listen to the wind's whispers.

I hear the roof door slam open somewhere behind me, yet Nakamori-Keibu's words of anger never reach me. Instead, I heard the faint whispers of sounds as if someone nearby yet far away am trying to tell me something about the one I seek. I do not hear the task force coming to me or speaking, but I know they are uncertain of why I am acting out of the ordinary or unpredictable for the moment. I can feel their questionable stares on me, yet I do not care about them because I know what the wind is telling me. Tantei-kun Shinichi is in trouble nearby.

My amethyst eyes open with as a careful blankness appears on my face. I see Nakamori-Keibu in the corner of my eyes with a worried expression which is unnatural toward my thief persona. He's probably wondering what I am thinking, but understands just to follow me and back me up as best he can due to Hakuba's deduction about the recent messages in my KID notices asking about someone I call Meitantei. He trusts me due to the fact that I have saved him, the task force, and other innocents over the months while secretly helping the police with Tantei-kun. He knows something is bothering me, and will help me fix it or die trying which is probably why they ban Tantei-kun from coming in the first place. After all, a child could get hurt, but Tantei-kun is no child in the mind and responsible enough to take care of his end while giving me a challenge at my heist.

With no warning, I run over three rooftops and enter the fourth one I landed on. I heard Nakamori-Keibu tell his men to go ask for back-up for the building I entered and then, complete silence greets me due to the closing rooftop door. I know he's worried about me and sometimes I wonder if he knows the truth of the phantom thief, but I'm sure it is nothing more than paranoia or fear messing with my mind. I know he trusts me due to the past, yet he always lets me get away at the last second due to something holding him back. It troubles me, but I push it aside due to the here and now.

I go down the stairs by jumping off in the middle and landing on the metal rails as I listen to where the sounds of screams and talking came from. I know something is wrong if he is not fighting back, yet I know it is not the high-pitched voice my favorite critic should have. In other words, this is Meitantei and not Tantei-kun which equals unknown situation and questionable reasons for his reappearance.

It takes me less than ten minutes to reach the basement since that is where the sounds are resonating from. I hear a familiar voice that I hate for killing my father over a stupid legend, "Looks like he is almost finished, boys." Now, I know it is either a life or death situation due to that voice alone, but I need to save this detective due to the worry for his well-being which is probably crazy in my books of faults.

I reach the open door and look in discreetly as I see Snake grab a metal pipe from one of his lackeys. I see him walk to Meitantei and stop a good foot from his prey. Anger enters my body and vengeance clouding my mind as I know what he is about to do. My body reacts without my knowledge as I draw my card gun into my right hand, aim for the metal pipe, and shot a six of spades toward my target. Then, I run into the basement, ram Snake away from Meitantei, and stand over the defenseless detective like an angry dove protecting what's theirs.

I see Snake's surprise face looking at me like he seen a ghost, which puzzles me greatly. I wonder what it could be, but my poker face prevents him from seeing my thoughts. So, I do the only thing that comes to mind as I respond with my KID voice, "If you kill him, I'll make sure you regret it."

I hear Meitantei breathing in gasps and probably does not understand everything that is happening, but I do know he at least trust the one protecting him from the murderous Snake. I also know he will not last longer in his condition, yet I'm at a lost for what will happen next due to the situation.

"Really?" Snake speaks as he looks between me and Meitantei questionably, "How will you do that if you cannot go against your unspoken rules?"

I see him calculating about something which cannot be good in my books, but what could it be? Not only that, my mind is racing a hundred different ways as I wonder how the hell I'm going to get out of here with Meitantei. If he was pocket-size, there would be no problems, but he is teenage size and not much help due to his condition. Plus, I know that Nakamori-Keibu and Hakuba will be here soon, but I got to get us out of here and fast if we want to live another day.

"So," Snake looks between us one last time before looking me straight in the eye and monocle, "Kaitou KID is protective over someone after all. This is interesting." Snake's face was curious and was probably wondering about killing us both or thinking up a plan to use this to his advantage in the future. Snake drops the metal pipe carelessly from his right as he takes out his handgun in his left hand, which is what I do not need at the moment.

I swallowed silently as I readied my escape…somehow. I know I am not usually violent, but I am going to have to break that rule since it is my only answer presently.

My poker face shows Snake nothing except confidence and arrogance as it hides me trying to form a plan at the top of my head. "So you finally realized your mistake, Snake?"

Snake grins at me with a cold, murderous stare as he readies his handgun, but it is at the unconscious Meitantei, who is lying on the basement floor, instead of me. I reacted fast by covering him with my body so he would not get hurt, but I get hit in my right leg when I moved us from gunpoint. Due to the gunshot wound, I cannot move fast enough without pain running through me, yet one of his lackeys grabs my cape and makes me fall back a bit as another attacks me with a metal pipe. The metal pipe connects with my right shoulder as counter with a back kick to the one holding my cape. My back kick gets the lackey to release me as I get away carefully with Meitantei in my arms and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Now is the time I wish I did not have a cape due to this reason.

My poker face stays in place, but I cannot hide the flinch of anguish from Snake. I hear Snake shoot once more as I dodge each bullet by inches while favoring my left leg. I look down at Meitantei who appears unconscious and oblivious of the situation, yet he still has that detective brain subconsciously working if the arms going around my neck and shoulder area are awkward enough. His hands then go to my cape attachments which gets my cape off so it is no longer a burden for us to escape from them. I wonder at that point if he is awake or asleep, but do nothing at confirm either theory.

I look around the room discreetly until I hear medium sounding footsteps of someone who lets me know that it is an enemy and not Keibu. Back-up is not here for us, but the problems do not end there. Snake still has that murderous smug as if he has a hidden secret. I look at where the noise came from while wondering what Keibu would do if he knew the secret of Kaitou KID's truth. What would he do then? Arrest me or let me go free? Give me the coldness an officer or the warmth of a father? I sigh mentally as I know KID's involvement with an unknown organization is questionable after the phantom thief's disappearance from the public eye once more.

I swallow silently as I look down at Meitantei's face, which revealed signs of a slight fever and his body covered in cuts and bruises, as I sum up my thoughts on the situation. Overall, I trust Keibu to deal with the secrets that hide in the shadows. I know Keibu and everyone we care for can look out for themselves as well, yet my mind began to wrap around what I should do after KID disappears from the public once more. Will they found a body or two? Will we be forced to work for them? What will fate choose for us?

Steps from the enemy gets me out of my mind as Snake calmly states, "So, we have the great Kaitou KID and an unknown person versus our organization," Snakes walks around as he silently tells his goons to exit with the snap of his fingers, "but it seems only one understands what truly going on, you're training him, or he knows everything that you know which means..."

I see Snake stop by the door that the mysteries person is waiting near as Meitantei is fighting his fever and me holding my card gun for self-defense. I know that I have to do something soon, but what can I do? I know our chances for survival are slim, yet I will not give up now just because fate has left me now due to knowing death is knocking at my doorstep.

I hear the faint press of a button as Snake make a quick exit. I know that faint button equals timed bomb since they are leaving as like scared rodents as me and Meitantei become buried alive in an abandoned basement. My mind is screaming to do something, yet nothing comes to mind. The basement door is a negative due to Snake and his trigger happy fingers. The windows and air vents are too small for teenagers and possibly blocked by the lackeys. Plus, I do not see any secret passageway to escape. Some magician I am since the disappearing act is out of the picture.

I sigh knowing that death is the only way out, but secrets come out if that happens. My father taught me never to forget my poker face, but for once, I forget it since life is now over for me as Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou 1412. It was fun while it lasted, but I need to go out with a bang. I need to prove that I am nothing more than a ghost who will haunt them for all eternally. Now that would be fun and a promise for my afterlife.

I close my eyes as I hear the timers nearby. I place their sounds in the upper corners of the basement so they want us in the center most likely and away from the corners, yet they're carefully hidden from sight. I calculated the safest place is in near the basement door that I first entered from since it has the most space from the other bombs and the best rescue place for us. I trust Keibu or he would not have Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou KID in his life anymore and there would be one less Meitantei in this world to protect the innocents.

When a high-pitched beep starts the burial process, the explosions begin as I step into action forgetting my pain. I go to the basement entrance as the ceiling begins to crumble to the floor. I press into door as I cover us from the debris. I hear bangs and other explosions as the ceiling seems to get closer to our place. My eyes shut and mouth closed as I pray that fate will come through for us tonight.

Suddenly, the door behind me open and I get dragged through it with Meitantei held tightly in my arms when someone screams, "KID!"

My eyes open in shock as I turn my head over my left shoulder, and stared at the faces of Keibu and Hakuba who were getting me and Shinichi out of here. They had that serious look on their faces as I wonder if Snake escaped or not. The two seemed unfazed as the building slowly came down upon us which made everything looked like an action movie or nightmare. Maybe I lost too much blood, but I felt numb as we ran down the corridors to freedom and safety.

It took us less than five minutes to escape our doom as Keibu gave orders about everyone being counted for, but the criminals got away from them. The only thing I did not hear was that KID finally caught and in custody, yet they could have something up their sleeves for a plea deal or something. It's never too careful about detectives since Meitantei was a master at double-crossing anyway.

Nakamori-Keibu and Hakuba are willing to help a criminal and a missing detective with no questions asked due to my record for helping the police. I also know they do not know who Meitantei is since the change in size and hairstyle of Meitantei. They probably figured it is the person I was looking for and happy we are alive instead of pancakes now. Damn my head is getting foggy due to my injuries and blood loss which means it will be sleepy time soon.

I look down at Meitantei to make sure that he was still breathing. He seems odd for his usual self since he's acting more than like a damaged soul instead of a curious, little kitten that is after the mouse. Iffy in my books, but it's probably tied into whatever changed him over the past months as Tantei-kun. He no longer was a detective, but he does not seem to care about life ether. From my opinion, something was wrong, yet this was not the time to do anything about that until we were safe from Snake and the unknown person.

Keibu finishes discussing with whomever on the headset and stays behind with Hakuba due to unanswered questions about Meitantei working with Kaitou KID. Keibu revealed no smile as Hakuba did his own version of the poker face, which is very impressive for both. On the negative side, I could tell they were ready for me to answer the silent questions of the unknown situation, yet I was fighting darkness and numbness due to the turn of events and my secrets.

"Let's get out of here, KID," Keibu said with no emotions showing, "once both of you get medical attention, you answer the questions of what is going on since you started asking for a person named Meitantei." He turned around as he started walking toward his car as Hakuba stays near me, "Also, there will be a temporary truth until further notice."

Then, I look at Hakuba as he stared straight into my eyes with the silent understanding for justice and peace. I know I put him down sometimes, but I do respect him as a detective. He now knows that there are more colors than just black and white in the world. I also know he is still learning just like I am, but he is my friend and ally just like Meitantei. They both enjoy Holmes and being detectives while trying to solve every puzzle hidden within the world. The organization is the hardest puzzle to crack, but so are KID and Meitantei. I will make sure that he is in on the situation if Meitantei says he is trust worthy, but I will have limits to what he should and should not know.

I look at the scene as I see the damage from the organization. They wanted to bury me and Meitantei into the ground since we have stopped their plot over and over again. The crows want us dead one way or another, but this time seemed different due to the oddities with Snake and Meitantei. Snake seemed to know a secret as Meitantei's troubles increased sometime in the past months. Maybe I am over thinking this, but I get the feeling that we were not the intended target for the bombing situation. It looks like I am going to need a second opinion from sleeping beauty before finalizing my theory.

I turn back toward Hakuba with a silent sigh escaping my lips. I start to follow Keibu, but pain courses through my body. Why now! I was numb before, but I guess this means I am going be unconscious or in shock. I could faintly feel Hakuba catching me while I slowly felt like floating like a dove. I could not feel my body, yet the pain was there. I could not feel Meitantei anymore, but sensed he was still there in my arms.

Another hand placed on my back and left shoulder with mumbled sounds coming toward both ears. Silence was all I heard as darkness tried to swallow me to unconsciousness. I fought against it as words began to enter my ears as whispers of Nakamori-Keibu and Hakuba started speaking about me and Meitantei.

I hear them talk about going somewhere with us in the back seat while trying to find the nearest hospital for help. I wanted to shout negative to the suggestion, but my body betrayed me. We cannot go to a hospital because that would be the first place the crows would look. The waiting game between now and then would be cut down to less than twenty-four hours since Ekoda has one nearby the site which means bye-bye to me and Meitantei.

Soon, I hear someone talking on his cell phone as my mind is going into complete panic mode. Is KID finally caught, but the truce blocks it for now. Will they protect Shinichi and me due to their morals of no body dies on their watch? What happens now? Keibu and Hakuba seems far from relaxing to even think about having the phantom thief finally captured by them since life gets worse before it gets better.

The feeling of Meitantei being alarmed means he's awake as I lose my fight against the darkness. I feel guilty for worrying him due to the organization being involved. To me, Meitantei is usually unpredictable since our game of cat and mouse is interesting at times, but at the moment, I am unsure about him. Maybe the organization can get information from Snake and come after everyone we tried to protect since the beginning of this mess. I might have to go into hiding with Kudou Shinichi until the organization vanishes from the shadows. This is just not my night or Meitantei's bad luck has finally rubbed on me.

As I stay conscious a few minutes longer, Hakuba explains without missing a beat, "From the heist notices and non-heist notices, I figured that KID was working with someone or keeping an eye on a person of interest. From what I understand, the one he was looking for vanished or lost contact with him"

I have to give Hakuba credit for the deduction since it is close enough and it deals with the current situation with the crows and not any KID being Kuroba Kaito business for once. I remember answering in my serious KID voice a while back which confirmed his theory. I stated that there is an important person to protect and I work with this person for certain reasons.

I remember seeing him think it over carefully as I hope he will leave it at that. After coming to his own conclusion, I soon see resignation of trust in his eyes. He understood that it is between me and the one I call Meitantei, but will try to aid us if we need it due to the secrets Meitantei and I hide. The last friendly response from Hakuba was, "I trust that you will need to do what you can for this person, but I do not want any funny business out of this."

At that point, I could hear the silent threat of capture and know he is doing this due to the unknown person and not me, but I can accept it for now. "I understand Hakuba Saguru."

The memory vanishes when I feel my body start to relax as I lose the fight to nothingness. Meitantei is still in my arms as I felt light as a feather. They are probably moving us to Keibu's undercover vehicle so Keibu can drive us to his house or somewhere safe, but I hope it is not a hospital or I'm leaving with Meitantei. I know their puzzled by me for helping and protecting this person, but knows not to question it too much in-case of me disappearing to the shadows like KID did over eight year ago. For them to slowly get the answers they seek, it is possible that they can get into trouble by Keibu's department or become targets of the crows, yet he is a man of justice that wants to keep Japan safe for everyone.

Trusting us is their only option due to what they saw and probably read from my heist notices. They followed me with blind eyes as Snake and his gang could have killed them with us. I do know Hakuba and Keibu are protective in some ways, but turning to both is the worse option. I am the Kaitou KID and I follow my unspoken rules, but it is not good if the secrets are out due to everything we did to protect our friends and families.

I will make this promise to wait until Meitantei and me figures out our options. I can see Meitantei use his detective brain as he connects the dots from what he already knows on his own as I try to make up a plan and story to cover for the basics. I have already told Meitantei everything about me as Keibu and Hakuba knows just enough to live while being protected. I mentally smile at the thought, but know KID will disappear with Kudou Shinichi as an accomplice due to the organization.

My eyes close slowly as silence welcomes me in. I feel nothing as my body forgets the pain that plagued it moments ago. My last thought of Nakamori Aoko being confused, angry, and caring while her father informs her of the run-in crows and secrets comes to mind. I faintly picture, an angry mop-wielding girl who hates Kaitou KID and probably will worship the great Detective of the East which awakens some of my fears for her safety and emotions. As I shut down completely to dreamland, I mentally say, "Let the show begin as the phantom thief repeats past events once more."


End file.
